User talk:A Frozen and Smurf fan
Hello Guys! I'm the first admin editing on this wiki. Leave a message if you need anything. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 20:33, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Here's my Wordbubble: Fanon Cool Fanon Wiki. I hope we can make it a good wiki as this one. 20:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Here is your new signature: To use it, use the following code below: ~~~~~ Enjoy! Please tell me if you want anything edited. -- 06:49, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I like Smurfs too! 13:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) When did you watch smurfs? I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 23:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, mostly I used to watch it online, and I loved the episodes! 06:44, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Hi, this is Cutie Mark. The truth is I'm not going to be very active. Sorry. Keep editing and adding articles. This wiki is looking great so far. I hope it will become a massive community with lots of editors. Keep editing, I like your new username. Message Can I have color coding please? Can it be red or yellow? 17:01, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Red. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 01:02, March 22, 2014 (UTC) 23:03, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion 15:15, March 22, 2014 (UTC) You can edit them as much as you want (except some badges that are already edited). I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 16:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) OK. I'll edit some of the badges later. -- I thought you're going to edit the badges. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 07:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I will. I will search for pictures too. 07:40, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Your Wiki I like your new wiki. It's nice. I've edited a bit there. -- Hello Hi Smurf, I was wondering: how are we going to attract more contributors? How are we going to attract new contributors to join and edit this wiki? What are your thoughts, suggestions and opinions about this? Thank you. -- I don't know. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 00:25, March 28, 2014 (UTC) OK. I'm going to read a few tips about this on Community Central. -- Cutie Talk! 16:31, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- Please can you take a look at this forum. What do you think? -- 10:20, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Inactive for a while Hello there A Frozen and Smurf fan. I just want to tell you I'll be inactive for a few weeks. I will come back as soon as I can, and I just wanted to tell you this. Tomorrow I will start being inactive for the time-being. I will come and edit this wiki after the few weeks. Thank you. -- It's your choice... I'll probably be kind of active. BunnyloveXD (talk) 18:45, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Admins As I was looking at a few wikis, there is a Head Admin and Deputy Head Admin. Do you think we should have a Head Admin and Deputy Head Admin? -- Sure. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 12:07, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so who should be the Head Admin and the Deputy Head Admin? --